Another Story of Twins!
by krystalaster27
Summary: Cerita seputar kehidupan sikembar Kibum dan Kyuhyun/ Another story of Twins! dari author emon el/ Kibum, Kyuhyun, Kyuline/ Brothership/friendship/family.


Title : Twins! (Another story : KATALOG)

Cast : Kim Kyuhyun Kim Kibum Kim Kangin (appa Kim)  
Park Jungsoo (eomma) GS Other cast : Kyuline...

Disclaimer : Ff ini 100% karya saya, 100% menyewa karakter dari author 'emon el', dan 100% telah mendapat izin dari author 'emon el'.  
Cerita ini saya buat beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika ff Twins chapter 1 baru dipublish k ffn. Sebenarnya ff ini dulunya berbentuk draft kasar, saya kirimkan pada author 'emon el' agar dilengkapi dengan narasi pada beberapa bagian. Namun karena suatu alasan yang bahkan saya sendiri tidak diperkenankan untuk mengetahuinya, author 'emon el' mengembalikan file ff sumbangan saya. Menyuruh saya agar melengkapi sendiri dengan narasi, lalu mempersilakan saya mempublish 'ANOTHER STORY OF TWINS!' ini pada akun ffn milik saya.

SARAN : "Mohon membaca ff Twins! di akun ffn milik 'emon el' agar readersdeul bisa memahami alurnya."

WRITERS NOTE 'HARAP DIBACA'  
Ff Twins milik author 'emon el' belum End, jadi saya memutuskan ff ini sebagai ANOTHER STORY yang mengambil alur waktu saat KIM TWINS telah menjalani ujian kenaikan kelas.  
Author 'emon el' pernah menyebar cuplikan ff Twins untuk next chapter pada akun facebooknya. Disitu ada 'death character', jadi sayapun bingung. Apakah author 'emon el' akan membuat ffnya menjadi SAD ENDING? atau HAPPY ENDING?. Kkkkkkk Hanya author 'emon el' dan Tuhan yang tau.

Baiklah readersdeul. Selamat menikmati hasil jerih payah otak saya yang berhasil mengepul...

.

.

.

HAPPY READING! ^_^

Burung-burung nampak bersenandung di atas awan, melenggak-lenggokkan badannya seperti balerina kelas kakap.

Dua sahabat sehidup sepenanggungan sedang berjalan bersisian menyusuri selasar sekolah SM. "Kenapa banyak yang berkerumun di depan mading?" Remaja berkulit pucat yang memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata merasa penasaran.

Dalam eksistensinya selama setahun terakhir menjadi penghuni tampan nan rupawan di SM High School. Tak pernah sekalipun papan mading dikerumuni oleh banyak murid.

Oh, pernah sekali tetapi tidak seramai kali ini. Ketika itu berita tentang aktor korea terkemuka 'Choi Siwon' yang sedang memamerkan kemesraannya dengan artis cantik dari negeri tirai bolong. Ups, maksudnya tirai bambu. Aktor tampan itu didapati memberikan hadiah gelang emas putih seharga langit dunia mimpi pada istri virtualnya.

"Kau bertanya padaku Kyu?" Pertanyaan Changmin berhasil membuyarkan lamunan singkat Kyuhyun tentang aktor 'Choi Siwon' yang kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama dengan dokter keluarga Kim.

"Aishh... Tentu saja babo." Kyuhyun mendesis kesal.

Changmin menggeleng. "Namaku Changmin bukan babo." Membenahi sebutan Kyuhyun padanya yang terlalu menyimpang.

"Ah, susah bicara denganmu." Kesal dengan otak lambat Changmin, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kerumunan.

"Aigoo... Aku tidak bisa melihat." Remaja berkulit pucat itu mengembungkan pipi, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena terhalang oleh kerumunan.

Seringai kecil muncul saat otaknya menemukan cara mutakhir yang bisa membantunya untuk menerobos kerumunan.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, lalu membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin."MINGGIR! KEPALA SEKOLAH MAU LEWAT!" Teriakan super duper membahana dari Kim Kyuhyun secara otomatis membuat kerumunan memberikan sedikit cela.

Dengan senyum tololnya, Kyuhyun melenggang santai menuju papan mading. Para murid yang merasa tertipu mulai menggerutu dan memberikan death glare. Sementara sang pelaku malah acuh dan sibuk mengamati obyek pusat perhatian.

"Oh, ternyata pengumuman." Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan? kepala. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara, membaca jejeran kalimat yang tercetak rapi di atas selembar kertas berukuran A3.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, demi apapun kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing melihat banyak huruf yang bentuknya nyaris seperti mie kriting. Jangan lupakan warna-warni yang membuat huruf-huruf tersebut terlihat seperti permen.

*PENGUMUMAN PENTING*

Jika tidak DIBACA dijamin MENYESAL.

Dalam rangka mengisi waktu liburan musim panas tahun ini, kami selaku pengurus harian OSIS bersama seluruh dewan guru berinisiatif mengadakan acara: "Wisata Liburan SM high school" untuk kegiatan liburan musim untuk semua murid (kelas 1- 3). Kelas 3 bisa menganggap acara ini sebagai wisata kelulusan.  
Berikut ini informasi mengenai tempat dan waktu pelaksanaan:

Hari: Sabtu - Selasa

Tanggal : 4 - 7 Juni 2017

Lokasi : Pulau Jeju

Penginapan : Sapphire house

Wisata liburan tidak dikenakan BIAYA sepeserpun karena dana diambil dari tabungan wajib tahunan (sudah termasuk biaya transportasi + konsumsi 3 kali sehari + penginapan).Akan diadakan beberapa permainan dan aktifitas untuk menambah keseruan wisata, seperti: lomba berenang, lomba membuat istana pasir, pesta barbeque, pesta api unggun, uji nyali, dan masih banyak lagi. Bagi yang berminat, harap segera mengumpulkan surat ijin keterangan keikutsertaan bertanda tangan wali murid kepada ketua OSIS "Kim HyunSoo". Surat ijin bisa diperoleh dari ketua kelas masing-masing, DL pengumpulan 20 Mei 2016.

Peserta hanya perlu membawa pakaian bebas (yang sopan), perlengkapan mandi, dan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan.

NB: Harap mengenakan baju seragam musim panas lengkap (dari sepatu, kaos kaki, blazer, hingga dasi).Dikenakan saat keberangkatan menuju Pulau Jeju.

Transportasi hanya menggunakan Pesawat dan bus.

WARNING: Dilarang memakai baju renang saat kepantai (untuk siswa maupun siswi)! Harap mengenakan seragam olahraga saja jika ingin berenang. Karena akan dilakukan game seru. Terima kasih atas partisipasinya, kami berharap banyak yang berminat mengikuti wisata liburan kali ini.

TTD

Kim Hyun Soo (Ketua OSIS SM Senior High)

Penanggung jawab

Kim Siwan (Headmaster SM Senior High)

Seluruh murid bersorak sorai setelah membaca pengumuman di mading sekolah. Mereka mulai berbondong-bondong menghampiri ketua kelas masing-masing untuk meminta selebaran+ surat ijin keterangan keikutsertaan.

Kyuhyun juga bersorak, bedanya dia menambahkan lompatan-lompatan kecil, mirip reaksi anak TK saat mendapatkan kabar liburan. Oh, sungguh manis sekali reaksi maknae keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

Sore itu Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap menghampiri Kibum yang sedang duduk disofa.

"Bum hyung sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

Kibum menyahuti tanpa menghadap Kyuhyun. "Kau melihatnya seperti apa?"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata, mulutnya bergerak saat melihat sampul buku bertuliskan 'Trik Cepat dan Akurat Matematika'.  
"Bum hyung sedang belajar... Oia, hyung sudah tau tentang pengumuman tadi kan?" Sepasang manik Kyuhyun mengerjap dengan imutnya. Tampak seperti Sponsngebob yang mengerjapkan mata untuk menggoda Squidwood.

Kibum masih setia menatap deretan angka yang berbaris di dalam bukunya. "Dugaanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena hyung-nya masih setia menatap buku. "Dugaanku tentu saja Bum hyung sudah tau. Bum hyung, ikut wisata kan?"

"Kau sendiri?" Sekali lagi Kibum membalikkan pertanyaan layaknya bumerang yang dilemparkan selalu kembali pada tuannya.

"Aku tentu saja ikut." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Oh..." Jawaban Kibum kelewat irit, saking iritnya nyaris pelit.

"Bum hyung ikut tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Belum puas karena Kibum tidak menjawabnya tadi.

"Menurutmu?" Kesekian kalinya Kim Kibum membalikkan pertanyaannya.

"Aishhh... Bum hyung menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun berteriak, mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Kibum yang merasa penasaran akhirnya melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. "Ckckck, lihat kelakuannya. Apakah itu pantas dilakukan siswa Senior High? Dasar maknae!" Decakan ketidakpercayaan diluncurkannya ketika melihat tingkah absurd adik kesayangannya itu.

Mari kita lihat, ternyata Kyuhyun berlari tunggang langgang menuruni tangga, tangannya merentang layaknya kapal terbang plus wajah mewek yang sudah semerah tomat. Oh betapa menggemaskan remaja setengah bocah itu.

Brugg

"Huahh... Eomma!" Teriakan itu menggema tepat setelah Kyuhyun menubrukkan dirinya pada tubuh langsing dan sexy eommanya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memeluk erat perut eommanya, kepalanya bersembunyi di ceruk leher eommanya yang seharum bunga melati nyonya kunti.

"Eh, Kyunnie knapa?" Jungsoo gelagapan, apa gerangan yang membuat putra manisnya menangis seperti ini?

Kyuhyun menggeliat, "Huahhh! Hiks, hiks." Isakannya semakin keras.

Merasa kasihan, Jungsoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun. "Loh, kok menangisnya tambah kenceng? Cup, cup, uljima ne! Aigoo... Anak eomma yang imut jangan menangis!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun itu berat dan tinggi, tapi rasa keibuan membuat Jungsoo rela berjinjit hingga kakinya kaku demi menenangkan putranya yang paling manja sedunia. Kalau saja tubuh Kyuhyun tak setinggi dan sebesar ini, Jungsoo pasti sudah menggendong Kyuhyun layaknya koala.

"Shireo! Bum hyung jahat! Kyu, kesal sama Bum-Bum hyung. Hiks, hiks." Kyuhyun menggeleng, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jungsoo nyaris memekik, Kyuhyun ini berniat memeluk atau meremukkan tulang punggungnya.

Sejak kapan Kibum menjadi jahat? Sepengetahuan Jungsoo, putranya itu tergolong jajaran namja baik yang selalu meraih prestasi tinggi di sekolah. Hai, rumput yang bergoyang! Bisakah kalian memberitahu sisi mana seorang Kim Kibum dipandang jahat?

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Suara langkah pelan membuat Jungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap penuh tanya pada Kim Kibum sang putra sulung yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Bumie... Kyu kenapa eo?"

"Kyu ngambek." Kibum menjawab singkat.

Lihatkan, Kibum itu anak baik buktinya ia sangat hemat kata, tidak melanggar aturan tata bahasa pleonasme (pemborosan kata). Jika PLN punya slogan 'hemat listrik, hemat biaya' maka Kibum punya slogan 'hemat bicara, hemat suara'. Ya seperti itulah slogan yang tepat.

Jungsoo merasa senang, pelajaran 'hemat dalam segalanya' diserap dengan baik oleh Kibum. Ya, putranya itu memang terlampau hemat dalam berbicara.

'Aigoo... Aku kira ada apa, ternyata ngambek.' Wanita berkulit mulus bak boneka barbie sibuk bermonolog ria dalam hati.

Namun lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata 'ngambek' meluncur dari bibir Kibum, remaja setengah bocah itu semakin mengeraskan tangisnya.

"Hiks, Bum hyung tidak berperikekembaran. Hiks, Kyu kan bertanya. Tapi, hiks. Bum hyung malah balik nanya. HUAAAAHHHH!"

'Berperikekembaran? Oh, itu pasti istilah baru buatan Kim Kyuhyun.' Kepala Jungsoo mengangguk, fakta menyenangkan ditemukannya jika Kyuhyun semakin pintar menyusun kosakata baru.

"Aigoo... Kyunie uljima! Tapi biasanya, kalau ditanya balik nanya. Bukankah itu kebiasaan Kyunie ya?" Kepolosan Jungsoo yang suka nyeletuk apa adanya, membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Huahh... Eomma membela Bum-Bum hyung! Hiks, hiks... Appa!" Kyuhyun berlarimenghampiri Kangin yang baru memasuki ruang tamu. Memeluk appanya sama erat seperti memeluk eommanya.

Ingatkan, Kyuhyun itu adil jika ia meluk eomma berarti appanya juga dapet bagian. Dan mungkin saja setelah ini dia akan berbalik memeluk Kibum, jika itu terjadi. Mari kita bersama-sama menjitak kepala Heebum.

"Eh, Kyunie kok nangis?" Kangin terkejut, badannya sudah pegal sehabis pulang kerja dan sekarang Kyuhyun menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat. Oh, ingus si bungsu bahkan menempel di jas mahalnya.

"Kyu ngambek karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya." Kibum menjawab agak panjang, to the poin langsung tanpa muluk-muluk.

"Ohh..." sang appa ber 'oh' ria, sambil menghitung dalam hati berapa kali Kyuhyun melakukan sesi ngambek dalam sebulan terakhir.

"Eomma, appa. Ini ada selebaran." Kibum mengulurkan selebaran yang sejak tadi sudah terlipat rapi dalam sakunya.

Tangan Jungsoo juga terulur untuk menerima selebaran itu, matanya berbinar seolah mendapatkan lotre arisan kumpulan ibu-ibu sosialita yang super duper kece badai.

"Wisata Liburan! Wahhh... Ini luar biasa!." Pekiknya dengan keras,di dalam otaknya mulai bermunculan kenangan-kenangan masa mudanya dulu.

Kenangan manis yang sekarang menerbitkan senyuman lebar di wajah yeoja cantik berusia nyaris kepala empat itu, tapi siapapun yang melihat pasti bilang jika Jungsoo itu masih ABG.

Hohoho... Jungsoo itu awet muda, setiap malam jumat selalu luluran dan berendam bunga tujuh rupa. Jadi kulitnya masih kenceng tanpa keriput, masih mulus seperti bayi, dan tetap putih karena selalu pakai lotion susu.

"Hiks, hiks." Isakan itu membuat sang eomma tersadar dari acara kenang-mengenangnya.

Setelah berdehem, wanita cantik itu mengambil sebuah benda mungil nan runcing di satu sisinya dari laci meja. Tangan Jungsoo menarikan ujung bulpoin di atas kertas bertuliskan:  
-surat ijin keikutsertaan-.

"Nah,? ini. Sudah eomma tandatangani." Ia menyerahkan kertas itu kembali.

Kibum tersenyum manis, saking manisnya bisa membuat ELF jadi diabetes. "Eum, terima kasih."

"Huahh... Bum hyung jahat! Tadi waktu Kyu nanya, Bum hyung nggak jawab. Sekarang Bum hyung minta tandatangan eomma." Kyuhyun mengganti posenya, dari meluk eomma beralih ke appa dan sekarang meluk kaki Kibum sambil melas.

Sungguh adil...

Mari kita menimpuk Heebum berjamaah. Ingat, prosedur menimpuk kucing gembul tidak diijinkan menggunakan tangan tetapi kita menggunakan sehelai bulu angsa. Semua itu dilakukan agar kecantikan kucing itu tetap terjaga.

Baiklah, kembali lagi pada pose Kyuhyun yang aneh, Jungsoo jadi teringat dengan adegan drama seorang anak durhaka yang ditontonnya berbulan lalu. Si anak minta maaf sambil meluk kaki eommanya, tapi ini versinya berbeda. Mungkin judul berubah dari 'Anak Durhaka' menjadi 'Adik Manja'. Ah, bukan lebih tepatnya 'Adik Mewek'.

Kibum menghela nafas, memutar bola matanya saat melihat tetesan ingus Kyuhyun yang nempel di celana trainingnya. "Hahhh... Berhentilah menangis Kyu! matamu sudah seperti koala."

Hening...

Keheningan mendadak seperti ini biasanya akan berakhir pada sesuatu yang heboh. Kyuhyun berhenti menangis, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk meraba kelopak matanya. Sementara itu Kibum, Jungsoo, dan Kangin menahan nafas sambil berhitung dalam hati, menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"Hyaaa! Mataku!" Pekik Kyuhyun saat menyadari matanya bengkak. Nyaris menandingi mata bengkak atlit tinju Kris john yang kena bogem mentah.

"Ckckck... Aigoo... Kim Kyuhyun." Kibum berdecak, memandang Kyuhyun yang berlari kocar-kacir menuju dapur untuk mengambil es batu. Bisa dipastikan adiknya akan menghabiskan seluruh es batu untuk mengompres mata yang membengkak.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan tiba. 99,9999% murid SM High School menyatakan keikutsertaannya dalam mengikuti Wisata Sekolah yang GRATIS, catat ya readers! G-R-A-T-I-S. Nah 00,0001% itu karena ketidak hadiran seorang siswa bernama Shin Dong Hee. Menurut keterangan, Shin Donghee dirawat di RS terdekat karena diare setelah mengkonsumsi 20 piring ramyun rasa kare yang super pedas. Doakan semoga cepat sembuh!

Balik lagi ke embel-embel GRATIS. Padahal sejujurnya jika dihitung secara teliti, uang DPP jutaan won, Les puluhan ribu won, belum lagi biaya SPP sekolah tiap bulan yang dibayarkan 200.000 won dikali ribuan murid SM High School, bisa dipastikan keuntungan yang di dapat satu guru perBULANnya akan mengantongi satu unit PC lengkap dengan aksesorisnya. Belum lagi ceperan dari Koperasi Unit Sekolah yang selalu membagi Simpanan Hasil Usaha.

Ckckck, sungguh terjamin kehidupan materi para guru. Wisata Sekolah hanya menjumput 5% keuntungan sisa dari SPP + DPP yang sudah nimbun bertahun-tahun. Pinter banget sih TUnya, bisa betah megang duit yang bejibun ngalir tiap , kita beralih terfokus pada barisan murid yang sudah rapi sambung-menyambung menjadi satu, itulah murid SM.

*1 kamar 5 orang*

Changmin yang mendengar perkataan Kim Hyun Soo sang ketua OSIS yang sedang memberikan pidato plus arahan bonus senyuman memikat.

Shim Changmin tanpa babibu langsung menggeret tangan Kyuhyun, Jonghyun, dan Minho.

1

2

3

4

Otak jenius remaja yang mempunyai pemborosan tinggi badan itu bekerja dengan akurat menghitung jumlah kelompoknya. 'Kurang satu lagi.' Jari telunjuk Changmin mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, ekspresi khas jika ia sedang berpikir serius.

'Ah, aku tau!' Changmin menepuk tangannya. Bohlam lampu menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Jangan kemana-mana ne! Tunggu sebentar disini anak-anak mami!" Changmin menepuk pelan kepala masing-masing anggota Kyuline minus dirinya, tak lupa memberikan senyum lima jarinya lalu berlari menerobos barisan para murid.

Perlakuan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir, "Mwoya? Anak mami katanya. Aku ini anak dari pasangan kolongmaret terkenal." Kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal.

"Yang benar itu Konglomerat Kyu!" Jonghyun memutar bola mata, Kyuhyun itu sudah Senior High tapi menyusun kata saja dari dulu sering kebalik.

Kadangkala Jonghyun jadi kepikiran, apa dulu Kyuhyun pernah tinggal kelas gegara nggak bisa nyusun kata. Fakta membuktikan jika Kibum saja sudah kelas 2, nah kenapa Kyuhyun masih kelas 1? Mereka kan kembar, jadi seharusnya harus sekelas.

Sementara itu Changmin sedang celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang mungkin lagi ngumpet. Kenapa Changmin mikir begitu, sudah 5 menit dia ngubek-ngubek barisan nona-nona cantik, tapi ia belum meneukan mangsa yang dicarinya.

"Kibum sunbae! Sunbae dengan kami saja." Changmin menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Kibum, menerobos barisan para murid.

"Nah, sekarang sudah pas." Tangan Changmin bertepuk, matanya berbinar bahagia melihat kelengkapan anggota kamar.

"Baiklah, sekarang berbaris lima ber-sap!" Teriakan dari ketua OSIS membuat seluruh murid kelabakan mencari barisan.

"Harap menyimpan kunci kamar dengan baik! Jangan dihilangkan! Mengerti." Pesan sang ketua OSIS kepada seluruh murid.

"NE!" Serempak seluruhnya berseru.

"Silahkan menuju gedung penginapan masing-masing! Para pengurus OSIS, panitia liburan, serta dewan guru akan menempati gedung nomer 3. Kalian menempati gedung 1, 2, 4, dan 5. Selamat mencari kamar masing-masing!" Ketua OSIS melambaikan tangannya, melemparkan wink yang sukses membuat para siswi menahan nafas untuk sepersekian detik.

Semuanya berhamburan, saling tarik-menarik teman sekamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

Changmin memulai aksinya, ia mengawasi Kibum serta Kyuhyun yang mulai menata barang bawaan dari dalam koper menuju ke almari yang tersedia.

Kim Kibum, remaja yang bulan depan resmi menginjak kelas 3 itu menata barangnya dengan pelan, rapi, dan menyusunnya berdasarkan jenis. Seragam, baju biasa, maupun jaket dipisahkan dengan baik.

'Sangat rajin.' Kepala Changmin mengangguk-angguk kecil. Tatapannya beralih pada sahabatnya yang juga sibuk menata barang.

Toeng?!

'Apa-apaan dia! Aigooo... Kim Kyuhyun.' Rahang Changmin seolah bisa lepas, mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar karena terperangah melihat aksi Kyuhyun.

Yups, aksi kekanakan Kim Kyuhyun yang melempar barangnya dengan asal. Menumpuk seragam, baju santai, dan switternya di satu tumpukan. Lalu tumpukan di sebelahnya terdiri dari celana jeans, boxer, juga celana dalam? -_- yang ditumpuk asal.

Jonghyun dan Minho, keduanya melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik yakni mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya foto Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

Changmin menempelkan telinganya pada pintu, ia mengfokuskan pendengaran untuk mendengar sekecil apapun suara yang ada di toilet. Jangan berpikiran jorok dulu, remaja tiang listrik itu sedang menguping si kembar Kim yang memutuskan untuk mandi bersama.

Jonghyun sedang mengantarkan Minho menemui ketua OSIS untuk menanyakan perihal jadwal kegiatan yang akan dilakukan hari ini.

Mari kita lihat ke dalam toilet!

Sepertinya dugaan Shim Changmin harus diluruskan. Si kembar Kim tidak malangsungkan acara mandi bersama, berbagi bath up layaknya bocah kembar berusia di bawah 12 tahun yang gemar mandi bersama.

Kim Kibum sibuk menyikat gigi, mencukur kumisnya yang baru tumbuh, membasuh wajah, juga menyikat gigi. Sebenarnya, Kibum sudah mandi sebelum 4 penghuni kamar yang lain membuka mata sepet mereka. Yeah, hanya mandi dan berganti pakaian tapi tidak untuk kegiatan yang dilakukannya sekarang ini. Sikat gigi, cuci muka, dll.

Kim Kyuhyun, remaja itulah yang sedang mandi saat ini. Berhubung hyung-nya masih betah mematut wajah di cermin. Alhasil, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mandi dengan tetap memakai celana boxernya.

Remaja berkulit pucat itu berbaring setengah duduk bersandar untuk merendam tubuhnya di dalam bath up. Tapi ada satu rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Kim Kibum.

Boneka karet berbentuk bebek. Benda untuk balita itu adalah barang kesayangan yang selalu menemani Kyuhyun mandi. Kekanakan? Biarlah. Toh, Kyuhyun hanya meletakkan bebek karetnya, membiarkan mainan itu mengapung, sementara dirinya menggosok badannya yang kotor.  
"Hyung, keluarlah dulu." Mendengar suara lirih itu, Kibum menolehkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa membawa kekasihmu keluar dari air. Aku merasa kasihan melihatnya yang selalu menemanimu mandi." Kibum mengatakan itu dengan santai, namun berhasil membuat Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Iya, iya. Pergi sana! Kami tidak bisa leluasa bermesraan jika hyung masih di sini!" Kyuhyun melayangkan protesnya yang mengundang gelak tawa bagi Kibum.

Di luar pintu toilet...

Changmin membelalakkan matanya, ia yakin 100% jika mendengar Kyuhyun mandi bersama kekasih. Namun seingatnya, tidak ada satupun gadis yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Cklek

Brugg

Suara pintu toilet yang terbuka terdengar bersamaan dengan debuman Changmin yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ya, Shim Changmin mengambil langkah seribu untuk berpindah dari depan pintu toilet menuju ranjang terdekat.

Cklek

Pintu toilet sudah tertutup lagi. Kim Kibum melenggang pergi begitu saja keluar dari kamar.

"Hahh, syukurlah!" Changmin mengusap dadanya, merasa lega karena Kibum tidak memergokinya menguping.

Tanpa Changmin ketahui, Kibum menghentikan langkahnya setelah menutup pintu. Berdiri terpaku beberapa detik dengan posisi membelakangi pintu.

"Aneh sekali bocah itu. Kenapa malah berbaring di atas ranjangku?" Jelas terlihat jika alis Kibum bertautan, namun kemudian bahunya mengendik acuh. Akhirnya Kibum melanjutkan langkahnya, ia ingin berjalan-jalan sejenak menikmati udara pagi sebelum waktu sarapan tiba.

Di dalam kamar...

Cklek

Remaja berkulit pucat itu sudah tampak rapi dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana training yang dikenakannya. Sebelah tangannya membawa kantung plastik kecil berwarna hitam yang pastinya sudah jelas itu berisi 'bebek karet' kesayangan Kyuhyun.

"Chwang, kenapa kau tidur di atas ranjang tempat Kibum hyung?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet langsung menatap bingung pada Changmin.

"Minggir, aku mau mandi!" Changmin berlari terbirit memasuki toilet, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Blamm

Pintu toilet ditutup dengan keras. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mimik wajahnya berubah khawatir.

Bagaimana tidak, Shim Changmin sudah mandi sebelum dirinya. Namun kini Changmin berujar jika ia ingin mandi. "Chwang, kau belum tua tetapi kadar kepikunanmu melebihi lansia berusia 80tahun."

Di dalam toilet, Changmin celingukan. Ia sedang mencari 'kekasih' yang tadi disebut oleh Kyuhyun.

10 menit menggeledah kamar mandi tanpa hasil, akhirnya Changmin menghela nafas. Tubuhnya begidik ngeri "Aigooo... Kyuhyun punya kekasih setan."

Ya, menurut Changmin, Kyuhyun mungkin saja memiliki kekasih setan. Alasannya cukup klise, Kyuhyun sering diteriaki 'bocah setan' oleh seonsaengnim yang berhasil dikalahkannya. Mengalahkan dalam artian, Kyuhyun yang mampu menyapu bersih soal yang diberikan tanpa salah sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Jujur saja, Kibum merasa janggal belakangan ini. Ia merasa jika Shim Changmin selalu mengawasi gerak geriknya. Lain halnya dengan Jonghyun dan Minho yang selalu sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Sekarang adalah waktunya makan siang, masih di hari kedua Wisata Sekolah.

Kibum menyantap makanannya dengan tenang, menatap piringnya dan mencoba untuk santai meskipun ekor matanya masih mendapati Changmin yang menatapnya lekat.

Kyuhyun, ia melahap makanannya tanpa menatap ke piring. Tangan kirinya sibuk menyentuh touchscreen ponselnya. Memainkan games online yang baru didownloadnya.

Bisa dibayangkan, mulut Kyuhyun belepotan dengan makanan.

"Kyu, makanlah dengan benar. Campakkan dulu kekasihmu itu." Kibum mengucapkan tegurannya dengan santai.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Changmin nyaris tersedak karena 'kekasih' yang dimaksudkan adalah 'ponsel' Kyuhyun. Aigooo... Andai Kyuhyun tau tentang isi pikirannya ini, pasti Shim Changmin hanya akan tinggal nama.

.

.

.

Sore itu adalah hari ketiga dari acara wisata, besok pagi semuanya sudah harus berkumpul untuk pulang. Kibum mengernyit heran, memandang datar sebuah katalog yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tangannya terulur, ingin memeriksa isi katalog tersebut untuk mencari tahu pemiliknya.

"Waw, apa itu hyung?" Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun muncul sambil melonggokkan kepalanya, memandang penasaran sebuah katalog yang dibawa Kibum.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kibum mengendikkan bahunya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan katalog tersebut, padahal sebelumnya Kibum tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik dengan benda milik orang lain yang tergeletak.

"Ayo-ayo lihat isinya!" Dengan semangatnya Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kibum, mereka duduk berdempetan di sebuah sofa. Ah, sungguh pemandangan yang bagus melihat keduanya akur.

Sreet

Alis Kibum mengernyit sedangkan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat mereka melihat halaman pertama katalog tersebut.

"Huahh...! Kenapa foto kita ada disini hyung?" Kehebohan itu membuat Kibum mendesis jengkel. Telinganya berdengung seketika mendengar teriakan super dari Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah, kita lihat halaman berikutnya." Kyuhyun merengut, mengangguk kecil lalu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kibum.

Katalog perbandingan:

Makanan: Kyuhyun benci sayur Kibum suka sayur

'Aigooo... Makanan kambing itu memang tidak enak.'

Gaya bicara: Kyuhyun cerewet Kibum irit bicara

'Kibum hyung memang terlampau irit bicara.'

Kegilaan: Kyuhyun penggila games Kibum penggila pelajaran

'Yang ini memang benar... Hohoho.'

Club exchool: Kyuhyun club bernyanyi Kibum club acting

'Menyanyi itu mengasyikkan.'

Belajar: Kyuhyun jarang belajar Kibum selalu belajar

'Ige mwoya? Bagaimana mungkin aku dikatakan jarang? Yang ada aku itu malas belajar.'

Kekasih: Kyuhyun dengan handphone Kibum dengan buku

'Oh, handphoneku kekasihku, istriku, belahan jiwaku.'

Ekspresi: Kyuhyun selalu tertawa Kibum hanya tersenyum

'Tertawalah sebelum tertawa itu dilarang.'

Minuman: Kyuhyun suka susu coklat Kibum suka kopi

'Kopi itu tidak enak, rasanya seperti menelan jus brokoli dicampur selada.'

Sikap: Kyuhyun manja, aneh, sok keren Kibum dewasa, dingin, cuek

'Mwoya? Aku ini anak keren paling tulen. Aku tidak aneh tapi aku itu unik. Aishh... aku tidak manja hanya saja kurang dewasa. Disini banyak kesalahan!'

Warna: Kyuhyun menyukai biru Kibum menyukai hitam? (Berdasarkan hasil pemantauan, Kim Kibum sering memakai baju berwarna hitam.)

'Eoh, benarkah? Ah, jadi Kibum hyung suka dengan hitam. Pantas saja almarinya terlihat suram, terlalu banyak warna hitam di dalamnya.'

Persentase persamaan 10%  
Detail persamaan: Sama-sama ganteng, mempesona, dan menyeramkan jika marah.

'Kibum hyung yang lebih seram.'

Sama-sama perduli pada orang lain.

'Oh, kami memang baik hati.'

Sama-sama saling menyayangi meskipun tak saling mengungkapkan.

'Aigoo... aku terharu.'

Sama-sama jenius, meskipun Kim Kyuhyun mudah dipengaruhi dan mudah dikibuli.

'Hah.. Siapa makhluk gila yang mengatakan aku mudah dikibuli? Ckckck, aku hanya terlalu patuh terhadap perintah,karena aku ini anak baik.'

Berbekal kekompakan, Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan disaat yang sama. Pikiran mereka serentak bermonolog 'siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang membuat katalog tentang kita?'.

Kyuhyun mendengus, merebut katalog itu lalu mengamati setiap tulisan tangan yang ada.

'Aku pernah melihat tulisan ini, tapi siapa ya?' Mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Berpikir keras hingga otaknya menemukan dalang dibalik katalog itu.

"SHIM CHANGMING! DASAR TIANG LISTRIK KURANG AJAR!" Kyuhyun berlari menuju halaman belakang. Ia ingin mencekik sahabat absurdnya yang sudah lancang menjadikannya obyek proyek aneh.

Siapapun, bisakah kalian membisikkan pada Shim Changmin agar bersembunyi?

Demi kaset game Kyuhyun yang sudah bejibun banyaknya! Shim Changmin selamatkan dirimu dari amukan raja evil yang baru saja bangkit dari sofa.

Flash back

Mari kita lihat awal mula seorang Shim Changmin yang sedang mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk wisata sekolah ke Pulau Jeju minggu depan.

Remaja dengan tinggi badan melampaui batas itu cekikikan sendiri saat membayangkan betapa serunya wisata sekolah yang kali ini dilakukan serentak dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga.

4 hari, 4 malam adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk wisata sekolah. Imajinasinya berlomba menyusun kegiatan-kegiatan yang ingin dilakukannya dengan grup Kyuline.

"Katalog Perbandingan"  
"KIM TWINS"

Netra Changmin memandang lembaran kertas dihadapannya dengan ekspresi senang. Sebuah katalog kosong yang ingin diisinya dengan beberapa hal tentang si kembar, siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum.

"Kim Kyuhyun, aku penasaran sekembar apakah kalian! Hahaha... Ini akan menjadi proyek besar. Hihihihi... hihihi..." Changmin menirukan tawa setan ala Kyuhyun, tapi tawanya malah berakhir mirip nenek lampir couplenya gerandong.

Remaja itu beranjak dari duduknya, meraih handphone yang sejak dua hari lalu dianggurin karena kesibukannya menyusun katalog.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajak anggota lain untuk menjadi mata-mata." Seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya yang sering dinistakan Kyuhyun dengan coreng moreng khas anak TK.

Berbekal semangat 45 + tekad = ide konyol

Nah, Shim Changmin menekan tombol-tombol yang rata di layar sentil handphonenya. Ia sedang menunggu sambungan video call yang dilakukannya secara paralel. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia telah mengirimkan pesan agar kedua pengikutnya segera menyalakan sambungan video call.

"Ini nyaris tengah malam." Jonghyun muncul dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Oh, waeyo?" Berbanding terbalik dengan Minho yang tampak segar, tampaknya bocah keropi itu baru saja selesai melakukan ritual cuci muka.

Shim Changmin meraih katalog kosong hasil jerih payahnya. "Aku punya misi..." katanya dengan suara berbisik.

"Apa itu?" Jonghyun dan Minho mendekatkan wajah mereka pada layar smartphone. Mimik wajah Changmin yang terlihat senang membuat keduanya tahu jika ada hal menyenangkan yang terjadi.

"Kalian masih ingat saudara kembar Kyuhyun?" Tanya Changmin.

Minho mengangguk antusias sedangkan Jonghyun mengangguk sambil menguap lebar.

"Oh ne, Kibum sunbae kan?" Tanya Minho memastikan.

"Hemm,..." Changmin mengangguk dengan gerakan lambat yang mendramatisir.

Jonghyun mendekat, matanya menyipit curiga. "Waeyo hyung?"

"Jadi begini, tugas kalian adalah..." Ya, Shim Changmin kemudian sibuk menjelaskan visi dan misi yang harus dilakukan. Menularkan kegilaannya pada Jonghyun yang dianggap paling waras diantara anggota Kyuline yang lain.

Flash back off

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Merasa dipanggil, Changmin yang sedang membakar daging menolehkan kepala saat melihat Kyuhyun berlari dari kejauhan.

"Ah, sahabatku yang satu ini sungguh merindukanku. Ck, padahal baru setengah jam tidak bertatap muka, tapi dia sudah heboh seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berair, terlalu terharu melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari hanya untuk melihatnya.

Drrrt

Drrrt

Getaran ponsel membuat Changmin merogoh saku celananya. Dengan cepat jempolnya menyentuh ikon pesan lalu membaca sederet kalimat yang tercetak di sana.

Changmin-ah, Kyuhyun mengetahui katalog proyek kita. Cepat sembunyi! Selamatkan nyawamu!  
By: Keropi_Minho

Remaja tinggi itu membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar. Ah tidak, sangat lebar hingga siapapun akan mengira jikalau bola mata Shim Changmin bisa lepas dari tempatnya.

Baru saja Changmin membalikkan badan, ia sudah tertarik kebelakang.

Sreet

Leher remaja tinggi itu tercekik oleh kemejanya sendiri. Kim Kyuhyun menarik kerah bagian belakang kemejanya dengan kuat.

"Sialan kau!" Kyuhyun memukuli Changmin dengan bantal sofa yang sudah dipungutnya sebelum berlari tunggang langgang tadi.

Buggh

Bughh

Bughh

Serangan bertubi-tubi dari bantal empuk nyatanya berhasil membuat kepala Shim Changmin terasa pening. "Huahh... Kim Kyuhyuh! Hentikan!" Pekiknya dengan histeris.

"Rasakan kau!" Kyuhyun telah kehilangan kendalinya. Inilah akibatnya jika seseorang mengganggu jiwa setan Kyuhyun yang tertidur.

"Aduh, aduh... Kyu, sakit. Aduh." Remaja tinggi itu terus mengaduh kesakitan, berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari timpukan bantal yang sungguh tidak relevan.

Dari kejauhan, bisa kita lihat Kibum tengah memutar bola mata, sikap Kim Kyuhyun memang terlalu heboh dalam melakukan sesuatu. Dengan cuek, Kibum berjalan menjauhi kerumunan murid yang menonton adegan penistaan itu menuju sebuah kursi yang tersedia di bawah pohon.

Sunyi dan damai, itulah kesan pertama Kibum ketika menempatkan dirinya di lokasi itu. Menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, lalu membuka katalog yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Kibum, hatinya terasa tergelitik, mungkin ia terhibur secara tidak langsung dengan proyek abnormal yang dilakukan Changmin.

Krasak

Krasak

Kibum menghentikan kegiatan mengamati katalog itu, telinganya mendengar suara aneh dari balik semak-semak yang berada di dekatnya.

"Aishh... Minho jangan bergerak-gerak terus!"

"Di sini banyak semut Jong."

"Diamlah! Kita bisa ketahuan jika kau terus berisik."

Oh, rupanya dua anggota Kyuline sedang bersembunyi disini. Seringai kecil langsung terukir di bibir Kim Kibum ketika otaknya yang jenius memunculkan sebuah ide.

"Auchh... aduh gatal, aduh, huss! Huss! Semut pintar jangan gigitin Pangeran Minho, nanti ketampananku hilang karena bentol-bentol." Kibum mendengus, sebenarnya berapa tingkat inteligent anggota Kyuline. Kenapa mereka sangat konyol hingga membuatnya sanksi.

"Ssttt... Diamlah Minho-ya! Aigooo... lihat itu, Changmin disiksa habis-habisan." Remaja bernama Jonghyun menegur Minho yang tidak bisa diam di tempat.

Pletak!

"Aish...Tak perlu menjitakku Jong! Aku akan diam." Minho melirik marah ke arah Jonghyun yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Siapa sih yang menjitak, tanganku ada disini dari tadi." Jonghyun menjawab dengan mata yang masih fokus menatap aksi penganiayaan yang dialami Changmin.

Pletak!

"Yakk, Choi Minho. Sudah ku bilang jika bukan aku yang menjitakmu. Kenapa kau malah membalas eo." Kini Jonghyun menoleh ke kiri sembari melayangkan protesnya.

"Tanganku disini Jong." Minho menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang menjadi praduga tak bersalah.

"Jangan bohong Minho-ya!" Jonghyun menatap Minho dengan sengit. Kepalanya bahkan masih berdenyut sakit karena jitakan maut barusan.

"Sumpah, bukan aku yang ngelakuin." Minho mengacungkan dua jari tangan kanannya.

Jonghyun memutar bola mata, menurutnya Minho sangat konyol karena tidak mengakui perbuatannya. "Terus siapa donk? Kamu mau bilang kalau yang ngelakuin itu setan. Nggak mungkin!"

"Memang bukan setan, tapi aku." Suara lain terdengar dari arah belakang tubuh Jonghyun dan Minho.

"Ki-kibum sun-sunbae." Minho tergagap, tubuhnya gemetar melihat kehadiran Kibum yang ternyata ikut berjongkok dibelakangnya.

"Hay, anak nakal." Suara Kibum menyapa dengan manis, giginya yang rapi juga terlihat ketika remaja itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ha-i juga." Jonghyun merespon sapaan itu dengan rasa takut yang menggerayangi pikirannya.

Sreett

Kibum menarik kedua remaja itu, menggiring mereka untuk merapat pada batang pohon dibelakang bangku yang tadi didudukinya. Dengan cekatan Kibum menyatukan keduanya pada batang pohon menggunakan tali tambang yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di bawah bangku.

"Nah, karena kalian nakal. Kalian disini saja ne! Temani aku bersantai." Pesan Kibum dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ne..." Jonghyun dan Minho hanya pasrah ketika Kibum mengikat tubuh mereka dengan batang pohon.

'Kami memang kembar, meskipun kepribadian kami bertolak belakang. Tak perduli ikatan darah itu ada ataupun tidak, kami sudah memiliki ikatan lain yang bahkan lebih kuat daripada ikatan darah. Selama belasan tahun kami saling melengkapi, melindungi, dan saling menyayangi. Kim Kyuhyun, dia istimewa dengan segala kepribadiannya yang tidak biasa, begitupun dengan diriku yang lebih suka mengawasi segala tingkahnya dari kejauhan dalam diam.

Harapan utama dari segala harapanku adalah *Semoga kami tidak pernah terpisah lagi, selalu bersama hingga maut memisahkan kami*

Kim Kyuhyun, adikku, saudara kembarku. Kami layaknya bintang Sirius yang berhimpitan, bersinar bersama untuk menjadi bintang paling terang di jagad raya. Sirius A dan sirius B, bersinar bersamaan dengan posisi yang sangat dekat. Bersinar terus hingga energi kami melemah lalu kami akan meledak bersama dan menunggu Tuhan mempertemukan kami sekali lagi. Ya, sekali lagi sebagai saudara kembar yang tak terpisahkan.

-Kim Kibum-'

End.

Huahhh... akhirnya selesai juga. #lapkeringatpakaibajuKyuhyun #plakkk

Ini bukti author ketikan 'emon el' ktika mengembalikan draft ff sumbangan saya:

Aku tak tau kapan akan menengok PM lagi. Jangan tanya alasannya.

Tika Twinsku udah ngaggur sangat lama dan aku juga gak tau kapan updatenya. Aku berterima kasih padamu karena kamu mengenali ciri dalam tulisanku hingga kamu mampu untuk memberiku Twins versimu . Tapi aku sungguh takut tak akan mampu lagi untuk menyelesaikannya. Kau sudah memberiku jauh2 hari tapi sampai detik ini masih belum aku selesaikan. Maafkan aku dan terima kasih sebelumnya. Aku sudah menambahkan narasinya akan tetapi lebih baik Tika saja yang menyelesaikannya. Aku yakin banyak yang akan suka mengingat jika membaca ulang pun aku selalu tertawa.

Tapi...bisakah Tika saja yang menyelesaikannya?  
Otakku belakangan rada rumit. Aku takut hasilnya tak sesuai harapan kamu Tika. File aslinya masih utuh jadi daripada mubazir lebih baik Tika update di akun Tika aja. Kasihan Twins dan Kyuline yang mau liburan ke Jeju tapi gak jadi kan...Jadi bagaimana Tika. Mau ya?

*Alhasil saya respon dg rentetan kalimat yg menyatakan jika saya bersedia. ^_^*

To author 'emon el' : El, bukan jauh2 hari tapi jauh2 bulan. Kkkkk Mereka sudah liburan, jadi El bisa berbahagia sekarang. El gunain istilah venus d ff romancenya, jdi q pngen bikin istilah bintang Sirius d ff brothership ini. Hohoho

Pesan saya sebagai seorang writers : Jadilah READERS yg cinta DAMAI. Salurkan apresiasi kalian dengan bahasa yang sopan, jelas, dan tidak mengandung bashing. Semoga author 'emon el' segera melanjutkan ff Twins karena saya sudah penasaran sekali. Kkkkkkk

Kamsahamnida! Bow! 


End file.
